life without you in it
by kara1812
Summary: perasaan Ichigo setelah kehilangan kekuatannya. Dan tentu saja tentang kerinduannya terhadap Rukia. Dibuat berdasarkan manga 423 dan 424. A slight of english language...  Oh Ichigo mungkin juga agak sedikit OOC.


Disclamier : Don't own Bleach!

Re-edit. thanks ya nenk rukiakate uda kasi tau hehe

o ya cerita ini niatnya cuma one-shot, tapi mungkin bisa berubah lagi. Cuma Kara-chan ga janji ya :D

enjoy

* * *

><p>" Ishida-kun, kalau kau menolak roti ini, percayalah aku akan memaksamu memakannya!" seru Inoue sambil menatap Ishida dengan serius.<p>

" Tapi Inoue.. Aku sudah mengambil satu tadi…," protes Ishida lemah. Ia tidak terlalu ingin berdebat dengan perempuan berambut panjang itu.

" Ya tapi aku tidak mungkin memakannya sendiri, Ishida-kun! Aku sudah memberi Sado-kun dua jadi kau harus mengambil lagi setidaknya satu," Inoue terus memaksanya. Sekarang ia mulai memasang wajah sedih kepada Ishida-kun. Tentu saja Ishida-kun agak kelabakan saat menatapnya. Ia menoleh sebentar lalu ia melihat tidak jauh dari mereka, berjalan laki-laki tinggi berambut orange yang terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat dengan kepala terus menatap ke bawah.

" Ah, itu Kurosaki!" celetuk Ishida saat laki-laki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu semakin mendekat.

Inoue menoleh dengan sentakan cepat dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Ichigo, dengan sedikit malu ia menawarkan roti buatannya yang ia pelajari dari sebuah toko tempat ia bekerja.

" Uh..? Inoue?" Ichigo menatap Inoue dengan sedikit bingung. Terlihat sekali ia dari tadi tidak memperhatikan Inoue mendekat dan berbicara padanya.

" Huh? Kau terlihat tidak sehat, Kurosaki-kun. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Inoue khawatir. Sebenarnya Inuoe tahu Ichigo terlihat tidak begitu sehat. Begitu juga Chad dan Ishida. Tetapi Inoe hanya ingin memastikan lewat mulut Ichigo sendiri. Ia ingin agar…Ichigo lebih terbuka pada mereka semua.

" Ya aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa Inoue?"

Inoue tersenyum," Syukurlah, Kurosaki-kun. Ehm…Aku hanya ingin..um..Kau mencoba roti buatanku. Sado-kun dan Ishida-kun juga sudah mencobanya."

Ichigo masih menatap Inoue sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kotak berisi empat roti. Inoue kembali bersemu merah saat Ichigo menatapnya lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman yang ramah dan…terlalu formal," Maaf, Inoue. Sepertinya sarapan yang dibuat Yuzu sudah membuatku kenyang. Sampai nanti di kelas, Inoue, Uryuu, Chad." Dengan begitu, Ichigo terus berjalan menuju kelas.

Tiga orang itu menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan antara iba, bingung, _but somehow they understand why he have been acted like that._

" Ichigo…Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" Chad bertanya pada dua orang lainnya yang masih menatap Ichigo. Ia pun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo.

" Entahlah. Kurosaki….Sepertinya ia menderita karena kehilangan kekuatannya."

" Tidak," kata Inoue mantap. Membuat dua orang lainnya menoleh ke Inoue dengan bingung.

" Apa maksudmu Inoue?" Ishida mengerutkan dahi.

" Kurosaki-kun… Ia begitu bukan hanya karena tidak punya kekuatan…Kuchiki-san…Sangat berarti untuk Kurosaki-kun."

Inoue menelan ludah, berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Inoue tahu…Sejak dari awal..Cintanya tidak akan pernah berbalas. Ishida mendekat lalu mengelus pundak Inoue. Sebenarnya Ishida juga tahu bahwa alasan Ichigo berperilaku seperti ini…Tentu ada hubungannya dengan Rukia.

Inoue mendongak menatap Ishida lalu tersenyum," Terimakasih, Ishida-kun."

Ishida mengangguk diikuti dengan Chad yang segera mengajak mereka masuk ke kelas.

Ichigo…Ia merasa tidak tertarik untuk memperhatikan pelajaran. Pandangannya lurus menatap papan tulis, tetapi tentu saja ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diajarkan gurunya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia tidak ingin mengerti. _He sighed then turned his head to see the desk beside him. The desk that belonged to her two years ago… _

'_Ever since then, Rukia hasn't come to Karakura Town even once…' _

Ichigo benci semua hal tentang dirinya.

Ia benci tidak mempunyai kekuatan. Yang membuatnya tidak berguna.

Ia benci tidak mempunyai kekuatan .Yang membuatnya begitu lemah.

Ia benci tidak mempunyai kekuatan . Yang membuatnya tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia benci tidak mempunyai kekuatan. Yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya tidak bisa melihat orang yang telah mengubah dunianya. Orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Rukia…

' _I wonder if I can keep up'_

' _With speed of world without you'_

" Maaf, Ori Sensei. Saya ingin ijin ke ruang kesehatan," tanpa ia sadari, dirinya, Ichigo telah mengangkat tangan.

" Yah..Kau memang terlihat tidak terlalu sehat, Kurosaki. Kau boleh pergi."

Setelah keluar dari kelas, Ichigo tidak pergi menuju ruang kesehatan. Justru, Ia berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Di mana ia biasanya memakan makan siangnya bersama teman-temannya. Termasuk Rukia.

Ichigo terus berjalan di atap sekolah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu pagar. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat kembali masa terakhirnya ia dapat melihat Rukia.

' _Even if you can no longer see me, I can still see __**you**__' _

Apakah itu berarti sekarang Rukia sedang memperhatikan Ichigo?Ichigo tidak tahu. Yah tentu saja tidak.

Tiba-tiba berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Ichigo. Apakah Rukia sedang melawan Hollow? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Ichigo? Apakah Rukia pernah sekalipun merasa sedih karena walaupun ia bisa melihat Ichigo, Ichigo tidak bisa melihatnya?

Ichigo juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap teman-temannya. Mungkin memang ia tidak bisa melihat atau merasakannya, tetapi dengan cara mereka bereaksi atau dengan melihat tatapan mereka saja Ichigo sudah tahu pasti setidaknya ada hollow yang mendekat. Dan walaupun begitu, Ichigo pun tidak bisa membantu mereka. Betapa tidak bergunanya dirinya.

Ia seharusnya senang. Ya, senang. Karena akhirnya ia bisa hidup dengan tenang. Tidak ada hollow, shinigami, soul society, dan hal lain yang berhubungan dengan itu. Tetapi jika hal itu hanya membuatnya menjadi orang yang tidak berguna…

Ia ingin kekuatan.

Ia ingin mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali.

Tetapi ia merasakan ketetapan hatinya untuk bertarung kembali sudah tidak ada. Ia tahu hanya satu orang yang bisa membantunya, mendorongnya untuk maju. Sama dengan orang yang membantunya berdiri kembali sewaktu ia tidak yakin menghadapi inner hollownya. Dan orang itu adalah Rukia.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi merenung menatap lantai mendongak menatap langit yang cerah.

_Because…_

'_Rukia is like a ray of light for Ichigo… '_


End file.
